vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramona Flowers
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A '''| At least '''9-B, likely 9-A Name: Ramona Flowers Origin: Scott Pilgrim Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Video game-inspired moves, Minor Toon Force, Hammer Mastery, Baseball Bat Mastery, Skilled with a Sword, Energy Manipulation, Realm transportation, Dimensional Storage Attack Potency: Wall level, likely Small Building level (Easily snapped off a metal pole to use as a weapon. Traded blows with Roxie, though Roxie suggested she was holding back), weapons are higher against certain types of people, Subspace can bypass or change conventional durability | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Took down Gideon alongside Scott) Speed: Subsonic (Kept pace with Roxie)' '| At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can carry a large, heavy hammer) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class | At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: Wall level, likely Small Building level | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with hammer/bat/sword Standard Equipment: Subspace Suitcase, Large Hammer, Titanium Baseball Bat Intelligence: Quite intelligent. Weaknesses: Her emotions and personality can make her irrational at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Subspace Suitcase:' A purse-like case linked to the Subspace. It can carry a virtually infinite amount of items and other things. **'Large Hammer:' A large, heavy hammer she can pull from the Subspace Suitcase. Does extra damage to girls. **'Titanium Baseball Bat:' A resistant, titanium bat she can pull from the Subspace Suitcase. Does extra damage to blondes. *'Subspace Transportation:' Ramona can transport herself into the "Subspace". The Subspace is a realm that sits below and inside our own with a wide variety of uses. There are two main types of the Subspace: **'Transport Subspace:' A realm closely linked to the real world, usually taking a random and fantasy-like appearance. Can be used to travel quickly due to distance in the Subspace being different to distance in the real world*. Can also be used to store a virtually infinite amount of objects. Due to it's nature it can be useful for hiding, fleeing, preparing or aiding in a battle. **'Mind Subspace:' Separate realms located in every person's mind, essentially their subconscious and where their dreams take place. It's appearance and nature relates to that person's personality and emotional state; a person in real life can influence their respective Subspace and vice-versa. Can be used to transport oneself next to that person or harm them/help them without being physically with them. *'Super Attack:' Ramona spins around quickly, swinging the Subspace Suitcase around to smash her opponents. *'Tech Attack 1:' A reference to Street Fighter Alpha's Hazanshu. Ramona somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands. *'Tech Attack 2:' A reference to Street Fighter Alpha's Kikosho. Ramona performs a double palm strike as her arms releases a blast of red energy. Key: Base '''| '''Power of Love Note: The entrance and exit between two points of the Subspace in our world may be 10 km away, but once entering subspace, the entrance and exit may only be 10 feet apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Humans Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 9